Autobot academy
by Mywinx14
Summary: Pranks, danger, friendships, and setups. Meet vulgar, a Autobot who was just accepted into the Autobot academy. Please don't sue or antagonize me or my writing style. But refer to the summary of Autobot academy by victorismyname. Adopted from victorismyname. Slow updates.
1. Authors note

**Hi fellow readers on fanfiction this is Autobot academy adopted from victorismyname as you are aware victorismyname has lost interest in the story but as a writer myself I wouldn't just stand by and see that nice story go to waste so I will continue were victorismyname left off with chapter 11 of Autobot academy and I will put other oc's in as well just go to victorismyname's profile for the form if you want a oc in the story. But I am asking this please be patient with me as I am going to be starting school next week on the tenth plus it is going to be my senior year so yeah I will update as soon as I can.**

 **Mywinx14**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Impressions

hey transfans. Now some of you may be confused because some of you thought this was going to be chapter 11 of Autobot academy apparently victorismyname is deleting his version of Autobot academy and has given me permission to use his chapters from his story. Vulgar is owned by victorismyname. I own Pinkninja and Greenninja who will show up in Chapter 11 I hope. Now sit back and relax and enjoy the new version of Autobot academy.

Iacon: Early part of Great War

From above Iacon you can see huge buildings with road ways that go around the city. Jets could be seen streaking across the open sky, over tall buildings. On one of the roadways, a red and black vehicle with four wheels was zipping past other Autobots on the road, obviously in a rush.

"I'm so going to be late! I knew I should have bought those rocket boosters when I had the chance!" shouted the Autobot.

The Autobot finally reached his destination, a large building with several smaller buildings connected to it.

" I finally made it and with time to spare!" said the Autobot as he transformed into robot mode.

An Autobot was guarding the entrance to the conplex. He was a big bot with a red and black paint job. His name was Roller.

"Hold up! I'm going to need some identification, whats your serial code?" said Roller.

"Uh, 3117 sir!" said the Autobot.

"3,1,1,7..." said Roller as he typed the numbers into his data pad. "Alright Vulgar, your good to go! Here's your program"

Vulgar grabbed his program and raced inside. Once he was in, Vulgar looked around at the crowded main room with awe.

"Wow, so many bots! I can already tell I'm going to get lost here easily" said Vulgar.

"Um, are you talking to yourself?" asked a short red and white bot.

"Huh, what? No!" said a very embarassed Vulgar.

"It's okay if you are! I sometimes do that myself, but only when I'm alone. Which is why I was concerned when you started talking to yourself. If you have any mental problems, I know somebody who can help you with that. You know I'm here to train on working in a command center or something, names Swerve by the way. Whats your name? Do you have a name? Is it embarassing? If it is, you can tell me I won't tell a spark. I'm good with secrets, hey did you know that cybertron is really..." continued Swerve.

"Okay, um Swerve, nice meeting you but I have to go to my dorm" said Vulgar.

"Okay see you later, if I ever see you again" said Swerve.

Note to self, avoid Swerve, thought Vulgar.

Vulgar continued to walk through the Academies hallways when a taller blue Autobot, with only one optic, shoulder bumped him.

"Hey watch where your going!" said the blue mech.

"Me! Your the one who shoulder bumped me!" said Vulgar.

"Oh so that's how you want to play it? Fine. Bring it on!" said the Autobot as he charged at Vulgar.

Vulgar sidestepped and tripped the Autobot.

"Argh!" said the Autobot as he landed optic first on the hard, cold floor.

The Autobot then managed to leap off his feet and land a clear punch across Vulgar's face with his claw. Vulgar staggered back, then grinned and kicked the Autobot in the chest, then he tackled him to the floor. The two Autobots began to wrestle on the floor when two large hands grabbed them both by the head and pulled them up.

"What exactly do you two think your doing?" asked the bigger bot.

"He started it!" shouted Vulgar.

"Whirl! What did I tell you about provoking other students? Next time I catch EITHER of you fighting with each other, I will personally have you both kicked out of the Academy. Is that understood?" said the bigger bot.

"Yes Ultra Magnus sir" said Vulgar, who immediantly reconized the bot from the beginning.

"Good." said Ultra Magnus as he let both Autobots go.

As the bots got back on their feet, Whirl said "Hey, nice moves back their, where did you learn to fight?"

"My sergent back at boot camp was tough and taught us how to fight." said Vulgar.

"Well, sorry 'bout before, sometimes I get angry and attack other bots. No hard feelings?" said Whirl, with an outstretched arm.

Vulgar considered it for a second then shook the claw and said "Sure, were cool."

"Cool, whats you name?" said Whirl.

"I'm Vulgar"said Vulgar.

"Cool, so see ya Vulgar" said Whirl.

Well that's one way to meet new bots, thought Vulgar as he started back on his treck to his dorm.

As Vulgar was again walking through Autobot Academy's hallways, two femmes, one pink and the other purple, walked up to him.

"Hey, do you know how to get to section 205?" asked the pink one.

"Sure, I was heading their myself." said Vulgar.

10 minutes later:

The three bots were still walking toward their dorms. They were chatting while they were walking.

"...So then Kup said 'Get your tailpipe into gear, or I'll do it myself!'" said Vulgar while the other femmes, Arcee and Nautica, could not contain their laughter.

"Anyway, where are you planning on going after you graduate from here?" asked Vulgar mainly to Arcee.

"Well, I'm training to be an intelligence officer." said Arcee with pride.

"Cool! like a secret agent, right?" said Vulgar while smirking.

"I guess you can say that." said Arcee.

"What about you Nautica, what are you training to be?" asked Vulgar.

"I'm going to be a quantum engineer." said Nautica.

"Quantum engines allow a ship to get from one place in the galaxy to another, right?" asked Arcee.

"Yeah. I figured I'd become something that will benefit myself after the war ends." said Nautica.

"You really think this Autobot/Decepticon war will end?" asked Vulgar.

"Well sure! I mean I hope. I just want to be able to at least make their." said Nautica.

"Hey what about you? What do you want be?" asked Arcee.

Uh I don't really feel like sharing, you guys might laugh." said Vulgar, who was a little embarrased.

"Oh come on tell us!" said Nautica.

"Yeah! we won't laugh at you, no matter what it is." said Arcee with a reasurring smile that made Vulgar feel like melting.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you." said Vulgar as he began" I want to be a commander of a squad of Autobots."

Arcee and Nautica stared at him with disbelief.

"It's always been my dream to lead others into a battle. I got my inspiration from Optimus Prime when he lead an army of brave Autobots to repel an attack on my home city. The way that he inspired others to keep fighting even against impossible odds, was enough to inspire me. Everyday I trained in strategy and fighting, just so that I can become a leader just like him. Now I know i sound like just some kind of Optimus fan bot , but I fully plan on completing my goals." said Vulgar.

Both Arcee and Nautica were speechless and they both suddenly found themselves admiring Vulgar for his courage and way of speech.

"Wow, you really have a way with words." said Nautica.

"Yeah, and we hope you become a commander someday." said Arcee.

"Thanks, and i hope for the best for you too."said Vulgar.

"And here we are guys!" said Nautica as the three of them came across their dorms.

"Hey Vulgar, do you have an internal comm link?"asked Arcee.

"Sure, why?" asked Vulgar with a smile.

"You want to keep in touch?"said Arcee.

"Yeah! We should link up." said Nautica.

The three of them linked up their comms, said bye one another and headed to their separate dorms.

As Vulgar walked into his dorm, he found the place a mess. He then looked up at the two mechs responsible, one red the other yellow.

"Hey, don't look at me! Most of it's his" said the red one as the yellow one facepalmed himself.

This is going to be one interesting semester, thought Vulgar.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but I didn't think weather or not i should post up the second chapter because school starts up on Wednesday for me. But I said this in the first chapter vulgar is owned by victorismyname. I own my oc's Pinkninja and Greenninja that hopefully will appear in chapter 11. So here's chapter 2 of Autobot academy.**

"Uh..." was all Vulgar could say as he stared at the mess of the dorm he was in.

"What is all of this and how did it happen?" asked Vulgar.

"Well you see what happened was..." started the red autobot

"What happened was you messed up our room you idiot!" said the yellow one. "Look, sorry 'bout all this, my brother can be kind of an idiot"

"Hey!"

"I'm Sunstreaker"

"And I'm Sideswipe!"

"My name's Vulgar, I'm assuming you guys are my roommates" said Vulgar, mentally freaking out inside.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll keep annoying little brother here in check" said Sunstreaker.

"We're twins you j***!"

"Ok, wheres my birth?" asked Vulgar.

"Over there by the window, though I wanted to be by the window..." said Sideswipe before he was clunked on the helm by Sunstreaker.

Vulgar ignored their bickering and went by the window to look at the city below.

"Wow." said Vulgar.

"So, what are you here for Vulgar?" asked Sunstreaker.

"I'm here to learn the skills I need to become an Autobot commander" said Vulgar with out turning around.

When he did finally turn around, Vulgar saw Sunstreaker with his servo at his chin studying him. Vulgar also saw Sideswipe gawk at him.

"Awesome! That's way better than what we came here for. Me and Sunny over here, came here to get tough enough to join Optimus Prime's team." said Sideswipe.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's true. We tried join when we left boot camp, but we were turned down. We hope we can impress Optimus when we graduate from this Academy" said Sunstreaker.

"That's cool. What classes you guys got" asked Vulgar.

"We got Survival, Sharpshooting, and Special Ops." said Sideswipe.

"I'm taking Special Ops, Combat, and Survival" said Vulgar.

"Survival too huh?" said Sunstreaker.

"I know right? They said it is a class to learn how to survive any situation." said Vulgar.

"Well anyway, we got two classes together so that's good, right?" said Sideswipe.

"Yeah, I gotta stasis nap on my birth, night" said Vulgar.

"Night." said Sunstreaker.

"Night" said Sideswipe.

Vulgar lays on and plugs himself in to recharge, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

(Time skip to the next day)

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"Huh?" said Vulgar as he unplugs himself.

"That was the first bell, you should get going" said Sunstreaker as he drags a still asleep Sideswipe with him.

"What!" says Vulgar as he tries to get up but falls on his faceplate. "Ow"

After that, Vulgar heads down the corridor and down the hallway towards the elevator lift. Once the Elevator lift reaches the bottom. Vulgar heads out to the courtyard where his first class is. He arrives just in time as the bell rings. Sunstraeker and Sideswipe are already there, having taken a shortcut.

"Alright bots, Welcome to my survival class!" says the teacher.

Hey, I know that voice, thought Vulgar. He looks over the other bot's shoulders and sees the teacher.

"Ironhide?!"

"Oh hey kid, didn't know you were in this class" says Ironhide bluntly.

"I didn't know, you were a teacher here?" said Vulgar.

"Yeah, joined up a couple of months ago. Prime said there was a need for a new Survival teacher, so I signed up! But don't think I'll go easy on ya just because I've been your trainer, kid" said Ironhide.

"I know, but this can't be harder than boot camp" said Vulgar.

"I'll make ya eat those words in a few seconds kid" said Ironhide. "Now listen up youngsters! Your first exercise is to run from here to the end of the courtyard".

"Sounds easy" says Sideswipe as he starts to race ahead but is blasted by hidden turret guns.

"Sideswipe!" said Sunstreaker.

"Relax kid, those guns ain't programmed to kill. Though their blasts still hurt, ha!" said Ironhide as two drones carry Sideswipe to the medic office.'

Everyone look in horror at the courtyard turned war zone, filled with turret guns everywhere.

"Now Go!" said Ironhide causing everyone to run.

"He always like this?" asked a bot named Smokescreen.

"No, sometimes he's mean" said Vulgar bitterly as he barely dodges a shot aimed for his head.

"Hey! Thought you said those turret guns weren't programmed to kill!" yelled Vulgar.

"They aren't, if you get your head blown off, I'm sure Ratchet can fix it! I hope." said Ironhide.

One bot is hit in the mid section and is taken out. A femme is hit in her leg and taken down.

"Hey! What if I fly over!" said a winged bot named Airraid.

He transforms and tries to fly over but falls to the ground head first.

"Wow! That was really lame!" Practically everyone said.

"That's what you get when fly in this no fly zone! The generators here give off an electro field that messes up a flier's nav system." said Ironhide bluntly.

An autobot named Brawn is hit with three blasts but comes out of the smoke unscaved. "It'll take more than that to take me down!" he says.

"Looks like we got a tough one" Ironhide says with a smirk.

"S*** this!" Sunstreaker says as he transforms and drives to the end, dodging more blasts.

Vulgar comes second, leaping and dodging past more shots, never getting hit. Brawn comes third, still not having a scratch on his paint job. The others reach the end eventually.

"Looks like you three might actually make it to the next semester!" says Ironhide.

The bell beeps again and everyone starts to head to their next class.

"Ironhide sure is tough for an old bot" says Smokescreen.

"Yeah, he's seen a lot of action in his days. Guess that's why they made him the teacher for this survival class" said Vulgar.

"Hey, Vulgar right? I'm Smokescreen"

" Nice to meet you, what you got next?" asked Vulgar.

"Special Ops"

"I got Combat, see you around" said Vulgar.

As Vulgar leaves, a shadowy figure with red optics watches him. "Vulgar huh? he might be useful, better keep an eye on him" said the shadowed figure.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know what you are thinking 2 chapters in one day. Well I just so happen to be a very good mood and decided to post another chapter. But I like to have the rest of the chapters up in the next few days hopefully before school starts if not send the Decepticons out to get me but be aware that I have a team of my own Autobot team song be ready for a attack. Now for chapter 3 of Autobot academy.**

Vulgar is racing down the school to reach his next class. He looks down at his program to check if he is going the right way and goes through a tunnel that connects the Academy to this dome shaped room. Inside the room, Vulgar finds that it has a lot of empty space. On a wall is a long line of weapons, of all shapes and sizes, going along the wall.

"Cool" said Vulgar as he admires the view.

"Oi Vulgar, over here!" shouted a blue one eyed bot.

"Whirl? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? This is my class" said Whirl.

"Oh, right" said Vulgar stupidly

"So you know any bot here?" asked Whirl.

"Nope" said Vulgar.

"Well I do, let me introduce you to them" said Vulgar as Whirl brings him over to a group of bots.

"This is Hot Rod, he's kind of a show off"

"Hi, and I'm not a show off" said Hot Rod as he gave Vulgar a fist bump.

"This is Skids, he's a good fighter but sometimes gets carried away"

"Hey, nice to meet you" said Skids as he gives Vulgar a firm handshake.

"And last but not least, this is Dice"

Dice was a slender fembot that was average sized. She had wings that pointed upward and warm smile. Dice had a white paint job, with red highlights on her shoulders and feet and had bright yellow eyes.

"Hi" said Dice smiling at Vulgar.

Vulgar stared for half a second before say hi back.

"Guys, this is Vulgar. Be careful, his optimism is contagious" said Whirl.

"Alright every bot, settle down class has just begun" said an old grey bot.

"They're letting a fossil like that train us on how to fight?" asked Hot Rod causing some bots to snicker.

"What did ya just call me, ya young punk?!" said the old bot, whose name was Kup.

"Sorry" said Hot Rod half heartly.

"Anyway, since this your first day, I'm want to see all of your skills before I teach ya," said Kup cracking his knuckles "by pitting you again me"

Every bot gulped. Almost every bot.

"Pfft, I could beat that old geezer" said Hot Rod, trying to seem tough.

"Oh, I'd like to see ya try kid" said Kup.

Hot Rod gulped, but started to walk towards Kup when a bot grabbed his arm and said: "Hey, careful, that old bot was a former member of the Primal Vanguard, the toughest bots in their day!"

"Relax, that was probably when he was young, but now he's old and weak" whispered Hot Rod as he gets ready, then lunges towards Kup. Kup easily dodges then delivers a kick to Hot Rod's chest, kicking him forward. Hot Rod skids on the floor and then sits up and rubs his head.

"Who's next?" asked Kup, putting his hands up like a boxer.

Skids runs towards him, jumps then lands on his servos, spreading his legs out and spin kicks at Kup. Kup ducks then trips Skids and grabs his face, slamming it down on the floor. Dice dashes forward and kicks Kup in the face. This causes him to slid backwards but not fall. Vulgar takes the opportunity to uppercut Kup, finally pushing him to the floor.

"Nice kick" says Vulgar.

Dice smiles, but is interrupted by Kup wacking her and Vulgar on the head. "Never loose focus during a fight" says Kup.

Whirl throws a punch at him, but Kup easily dodges and the right hooks Whirl to the side of his head. "See, I didn't loose focus while talking to you" said Kup.

The others also try to beat Kup but horribly fail.

"Overall, you all did terrible," started Kup.

"Thanks for reminding us" said Hot Rod sarcasticly.

"But, that's why I'm here to train you" finished Kup, now glaring at Hot Rod.

Kup walks over to the wall of weapons,"Now choose a weapon your interested in using for this semester"

Everybot eagerly runs over and starts to choose. Dice chooses a long katana and Vulgar picks up a battle axe. "Got any guns here?" asked Whirl.

"Nope, this is all a hand to hand combat class" says Kup.

"Whatever, I'll just use my claws" said Whirl.

"A battle axe? You sure you can even carry something like that?" asked a large green bot, named Bulkhead.

"Don't worry, I'll get stronger, especially with Kup teaching me" said Vulgar.

"Alright, the weapon you have chose now will be the weapon I will train you with. I will train you in armed and unarmed combat. However all weapons must stay in this class, nobody gets to bring their weapon with them when they leave. Is that clear?" said Kup.

"Yes sir!"

The bell rings.

"Alright then, class dismissed" said Kup as he heads to the back of the room. As he is going he glances at Vulgar and Dice. Those two are strong! They just might make to the big leagues!, thought Kup.

"Hey, Vulgar right? You mind if I walk with you?" asked Dice.

"Sure" said Vulgar as they head outside.

"So, your really good at fighting, who taught you?" asked Vulgar.

"My sensei was Bludgeon" said Dice.

"Ah, so that's why you chose a sword to be trained with"

"Why did you choose a battle axe? No offence, but you don't really look like the titian type" said Dice.

"I want to become a powerful commander, so I'll need a powerful weapon"

"Nice, I bet you'll become a great commander" said Dice smiling.

"Thanks" said Vulgar, slightly blushing.

"Hey, isn't this your class?" asked Dice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, kind got caught up in our conversation" said Vulgar.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Vulgar. I have to get to my class too" said Dice as she starts to walk away. " We should get together some time"

"Yeah. See you later!" said Vulgar as he walks in the class, smiling to himself.

well It seems like vulgar has a new friend. Pm me or review the story if you want a oc in the story please use the template on victorismyname's profile.


	5. Chapter 4

**hi transfans sorry that I have not updated this yet. But unfortunately for me school has started already and I have terrible news for those who know of Elise hall of ofhs its troop 3507 is currently under hospice care and my theatre teacher has told us that we are now on timeline please pray for her and keep her in your thoughts. I don't own vulgar who is owned by victorismyname. I own Pinkninja and greenninja who I hope will be in chapter 11. Enjoy chapter 4 of Autobot academy.**

Vulgar walks into the strangely dark room after just finishing talking to Dice. The door quickly closes behind him and five black orbs with a single red optic pop out, scanning the area.

"Huh?" Vulgar says as he ducks to avoid one of the scanners. A door opens on the other side for Vulgar to exit from. He runs over to it, going past a red laser line setting off an alarm

Awooga, Awooga, Awooga!

The lights flick on and a lot of cannons, missile launchers and guns point at Vulgar. "Scrap" was all he could mutter.

A dark sleek figure walks into the room and sighs. "And so you were the last" she says, deactivating the weapons.

"Was this some kind of test? If so, can I have a redo" asked Vulgar.

"It was a test, and you failed. But don't worry, by the end of this marking period, this will be almost too easy for you" the fem-bot says.

The other students enter from the back also, having already failed the test. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Arcee wave at Vulgar. Vulgar walks over to them, giving Sideswipe a fist bump.

"So, you failed too huh" said Arcee smirking.

"Yeah, stealth isn't really my strong suit. I kind of, tripped the red laser line" said Vulgar scratching the back of his head."How did you fail Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe doesn't answer, and just stares past Vulgar at the instructor. Time seemed to move slow in his eyes as he watched her turn her head towards him and raises an eye brow.

"Yo, swipe!" said Sunstreaker banging Sideswipe on the head, snapping him out of it.

"Dude, what's up with you?" asked Vulgar.

"S-she's so hot" said Sideswipe, slightly twitching.

"You do realize she's our teacher and is probably way older than you" said Arcee rolling her optics.

"Yeah, so? Age is just a number to me" said Sideswipe. "In fact, I'm going to go over there and introduce myself" said Sideswipe with confidence as he strides over to the teacher.

The teacher sees Sideswipe come towards her. "Hey, what's your name?" asks Sideswipe in the suavest way he could.

"Melanoid" she answers bluntly.

"That's a pretty name, for a pretty bot like you" responds Sideswipe, receiving an eye roll from Melanoid.

"And your name is?" asks Melanoid.

"Sideswipe, but you can call me whatever you want"

"Right, Sidewipe. Would mind you mind going back to your place with the other students before I brief you all on this class' requirements?" asked Melanoid.

"Oh, don't compare me to the others, we're like equals. Maybe, even more if you would like" said Sideswipe while winking.

"Go back with the other students, I won't repeat myself" said Melanoid.

Sideswipe, reluctantly wen't back. As he walked back, Sunstreaker face palms himself.

"Well that could have gone better" said Vulgar.

"Don't worry, I'll win her spark soon, she's just playing hard-to-get" said Sideswipe.

Melanoid clapped her servos loudly,"Alright class, welcome to the Special Ops class. In here, you will learn the advanced ways of infiltration and scouting. For starters, I'm going to teach you the basics of sneaking around. Who would like to come up here for a demonstration with me?"

Sideswipe slightly blushes and starts to raise his hand, only for it to be put down by Sunstreaker shaking his head. A light and dark blue femme raises her hand.

"Alright, what's your name?" asked Melanoid.

"Name's Wayfinder" said the femme.

"Ok Wayfinder, stand here" Melanoid says.

Wayfinder walks over to a hallway with a couple of large boxes. "Here?"

"Yes," says Melanoid while pressing a few buttons on a panel. Three drones come out and start acting like they are on surveillance. "Your objective is to avoid those drones and make it across this hallway"

"Ha! Sounds too easy!" said Wayfinder as she starts to make it across, but hides behind a box before one of the drones turns it head to her.

"By the way, the drones have motion sensors, so you'll have to move quick enough." said Melanoid.

"That not fair! You never told me that!" said Wayfinder. She then jumps behind another box as one of the drones attacks it.

"They also have sharp audio receptors" said Melanoid, slightly smiling. Wayfinder glares at her, then ducks behind the box to prevent the drone from seeing her. Wayfinder uses her foot thrusters to prepells herself to the next box. She keeps doing this until she gets to the last box, then she just runs over to the end.

"Well teach, how did I do?" asked Wayfinder.

"You got a 0" said Melanoid.

"What! But I got across!"

"But, your thrusters would have drawn their attention. Or, if this was in the field, you would have alerted other Decepticons in the area." said Melanoid. "It doesn't matter that you got across, the objective was to be unseen while sneaking across."

Wayfinder crosses her arms and walks off.

"Alright, your next!" said Melanoid, pointing at Vulgar.

"Me? But I didn't raise my hand." said Vulgar.

"It doesn't matter, now come up here" said Melanoid. Vulgar walks toward her nervously.

"Alright, you know the deal, now go." said Melanoid. Vulgar runs to the first box undetected and crotches down. He slowly looks over the box and sees a drone next to the second box. Vulgar waits till the drone walks away, then slowly walks toward the box. Slowly, slowly, Vulgar thinks in his processor as he gets closer to the drone. Then, Vulgar slips on a wrench that was left on the floor. Time seemed to move slow as Vulgar fell backwards. Scrap, he thought. As Vulgar fell on the floor, the drone turned it's head and alerted a strange noise causing the other drones to surround Vulgar.

"Well, you failed" said Melanoid, as she helps Vulgar up.

"I know that. I failed because I slipped on the wrench and got caught." said Vulgar.

"Actually, you failed because you failed to even notice the wrench in front of you. Every bot makes mistakes, but even protoforms can notice things like that. What you need to work on, is taking in your surroundings. That would have helped you a lot." said Melanoid.

"Hmm, thanks." said Vulgar, smiling. He then walks over to the others as Melanoid calls the next bot.

"You did ok kid!" said Wayfinder, punching Vulgar in the arm.

"Uh, thanks." said Vulgar, Why does every bot call me a kid?

"Nice job, though it would have been better if you didn't fall." said Whirl. Arcee punches Whirl in the shoulder.

"Don't mind him, you did good." said Arcee.

All the other Autobots go on their tests. Then the bell rings

"Wow, I can't believe that I got a 20 out of 100. I mean, I worked so hard to impress her." lamented Sideswipe.

"Your still trying to get her? Face it Sideswipe, she's way out of your league." said Sunstreaker.

"No one is out of my league." said Sideswipe confidently.

"Whatever" said Sunstreaker.

"Stealth never was my strong suit anyway." said Swerve.

"That's because you tried to talk the drones to death when you were supposed to be hiding." said Wayfinder,

As every bot leaves the room, a shadowed figure watches Vulgar from a corner. "Even though he isn't the stealthiest bot, he still may prove useful." says the shadowed figure. Vulgar hears something and looks. The figure disappears behind the wall. Vulgar brushes it off and heads out. That was my last class, guess I free for the rest of the solar cycle. Now what should I do?, says Vulgar as he walks off.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey transfans I'm sorry for not updating but school has started up for me and I just finished my second week. Let's just say it is a really interesting year for me but last Friday in 4th period a new 9th grader in a portable classroom pulled the fire alarm and the fire department came to my school but my school was scheduled for a fire drill just this past Friday in 2nd period but we just let the one from the Friday before count. So sit back and relax and enjoy the new chapter 5 of Autobot academy.**

Combat Room

"Alright, begin!" commands Kup.

Five drones run towards Hot Rod with swords in their servos. Hot Rod jumps above them, then points both of his fist at the drones releasing a stream of fire from the three pipes on his arms. The Drones instantly either melt or explode, Hot Rod lands behind them, smirking as usual. Another batch of drones run toward Dice. Dice unsheathes her white katana and dashes towards past them, slicing them so fast that she isn't even seen until she appears behind them. Dice slowly sheaths her katana as the drones crumble into bite size pieces. Next, about eight or more drones dash towards Vulgar. Unlike the other two, Vulgar engages his enemies in melee combat, using his axe to bash and cut the drones. Vulgar slashes the last one in half before walking away from the pile of broken drones to stand with Hot Rod and Dice in front of the rest of the class.

"Excellent work! You all destroyed all of the drones that went up to you." said Kup.

"You say that like it's a good thing" said the custodian bot grimly as he looks at all the broken parts he has to clean up.

"That was awesome!" said Whirl as the next group of bots prepare to do their tests.

"Yeah, guess it was a good thing we installed those flame throwers into your arms huh." said Skids patting Hot Rod on the back.

"Yeah, I am definitely not the bot I use to be two weeks ago. That old geezer sure knows how to teach." said Hot Rod.

At the mention of that title, Kup throws a can at Hot Rod's head.

"Ow! Geez, can't take a simple joke." mutters Hot Rod while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, Dice nice move you did back there, I didn't even see you move!" said Vulgar.

"Thanks, you've gotten really good too." said Dice with a smile.

"Alright tin cans! Listen up!" said Kup as the last group walked back to the others. "Since all have done so well with the drones, I've decided to give you all a treat."

Everybot looks at each other in confusion, they all knew by now that Kup never does anything nice.

"Instead of fighting drones, from now on you will be fighting hard-light holograms!" finished Kup.

"W-what? You sure we're ready for that?" asked one Autobot.

"If your not, you might as well just leave my class room 'cause if you think real Decepticons are gonna be that easy to defeat, then you're just stupid. By training with hard-light holograms, you'll get to see how real Decepticons fight, which will definitely help you in the war. After all, this Autobot Academy, not boot camp." said Kup.

"What kind of Decepticons will we be fighting sir?" asked Bulkhead.

"Good question, Bulkhead. Each of you will be fighting a 'con that is just as powerful as you are. As you progress, your enemies will become grow stronger. You will also not fight the same enemy everytime, that way you can't really learn their moves 'cause in the war, you'll have to fight a variety of enemies." said Kup.

"So, can I go first? I've been waiting to destroy something that can actually match my skills!" said Whirl enthusiastically.

"Okay Whirl, step over here." said Kup motioning to the front of the fighting area.

As soon as Whirl steps over there, a beam of light scans him.

"Subject: Whirl. Power level: 6 out of 10. Searching for equal enemy..." droned the computer. "Enemy found, downloading..."

A beam of light appears and a random light grey Seeker appears.

"I'm equal to one of those mindless Seekers?! That's not even funny, give me a real enemy." said Whirl.

"Sorry, the computer doesn't lie Whirl, that's Seeker is your equal. You should be proud, Seekers are Megatron's elite soldiers." said Kup.

"Well, when you put that way," says Whirl looking up and down the Seeker before getting into a fighting stance, "bring it on!"

The Seeker charges forward, Whirl dashes towards him and tries to land a punch. The Seeker uses his heel thrusters to boost himself over Whirl, dodging the attack. As He hovers, the Seeker launches a barrage of laser blasts from the blasters on his arms. As the blast are hitting him, Whirl jumps towards the Seeker, grabbing him. The Seeker tries to get Whirl off by punching him, but Whirl takes the punches and smashes his right claw into the Seeker's chestplate. The Seeker starts to lose control and falls back to the floor with Whirl on top. Whirl keeps punching the Seeker until it goes offline. The Seeker disappears.

"Test complete." the computer drones.

"Interesting strategy Whirl, you disabled the Seeker's flight capabilities by damaging the Energon flow going to his thrusters."

"Thanks, though to be honest, I wasn't really thinking of that. I was actually trying to rip out his spark chamber, thought that would be an easier way to end things" said Whirl.

"Okay, a little brutal, but still an acceptable idea." said Kup.

Bell rings

"That's it for today bots! Tomorrow we will continue with the rest of you!" said Kup.

At the end of the day after Vulgar's classes

"That was some training." said Dice who was walking next to Vulgar.

"Yeah, today was kind of a long day. Glad we can finally talk outside the class." said Vulgar.

"Hey, where do you go at the end of the day?" asked Dice.

"I just head back to my dorm." said Vulgar.

"You ever explore the city?" asked Dice smirking.

"Uh, no. I really didn't you could leave the campus." said Vulgar.

"It's okay as long as you don't get caught. What do you say?" asked Dice, looking Vulgar in the optics.

"Well, as long as we don't get caught right?" said Vulgar.

"Yes! Come on, we can go right now." said Dice grabbing Vulgar's servo and running.

"Whoa! Where are we going?" asked Vulgar as he was dragged down the hallways.

"Shhhh! We don't want anybody knowing where we're going." said Dice.

"But where are we going? There are security guards across the campus." said Vulgar a little quieter.

"Just follow me." said Dice, after which winks at Vulgar and starts to walk into an elevator.

As the Elevator reaches the last floor below the surface, the duo gets off. Dice walks to a wall and pries it open, revealing a secret tunnel. Dice walks in, motioning for Vulgar to follow. He reluctantly follows, after which sealing the wall. They start to walk through the tunnel. "How did you know about this tunnel?" asks Vulgar.

"I stumbled on it while exploring this place, it leads to the outside." said Dice.

"What do you want to do when we do get to the other side?" asked Vulgar.

"Hmm, i was thinking we could just walk around, then head back. We don't want anyone noticing we were gone." said Dice.

"Okay" said Vulgar walking next to Dice.

"Hissssss"

"What was that?" asked Dice.

"Don't know." said Vulgar as they both turned to their left. They were met with a pair of yellow optics. Vulgar and Dice started to back up slowly as the creature revealed itself. It had two legs in the front and five large ones in the back. It had two sharp mandibles in front that snapped open and close. The bug started to move closer the pair before charging at them! Vulgar slams his fist onto the bug's head, sending it flying back where it came from. Dice gives him a thumbs up before staring in horror at the tunnel. Vulgar follows her gaze at looks to see about fifty or more yellow optics staring at them from the dark.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry for the late update on this story for those who saw my note two chapters ago I'm sorry to say Elise is gone i pray for her family and her husband she left behind but also sadness has come to my family as well we lost my great grandma at the age of 96 back in June of this year. Vulgar is owned by victorismyname. I own pink and Greenninja who will hopefully be in chapter 11. So here's a new chapter of autobot academy and enjoy your thanksgiving break.**

Vulgar and Dice stare at the seemingly endless number of Insecticons in the tunnel. The one that Vulgar hit gets back up and prepares to attack. "Why are there so many Insecticons here?!" asked Dice as kicks the Insecticon coming at them. The rest sprout wings and charge at her. Vulgar grabs Dice's servo and runs in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing? We can handle them!" screamed Dice.

"No we can. There are probably hundreds of those down here. We need to focus on getting out of here and back to the Academy." said Vulgar.

"Fine. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this place."

"Okay, but first we need to get out of here. That should be too hard with you here though." said Vulgar with a smile.

"Right." said Dice with a smile. She had to admit, Vulgar was really good at keeping positive in bad situations.

"Hissssssssss!"

The Insecticons were closing in on the two. Some were flying, while others were crawling on the floor, ceilling and walls. "These things are persistent! How are we going to get out of here with out these things following us?" asked Dice.

"Maybe we can lead them into a passage and seal them in it." said Vulgar, glancing back at the Insecticons.

"That might just might work. But what are we going to use to blow the passage? We don't have any guns or explosives." said Dice.

"Oh, right." said Vulgar. If that won't work, then what will?

"That's far enough."

The Insecticons suddenly stop chasing Vulgar and Dice. "Huh? What happened?" asked Dice.

Vulgar turns to look at the bot in front of him who ordered the Insecticons. "Who are you?" Vulgar asked.

"The names Hound, are you two okay?" asked the green Autobot.

"Yeah, why did those monsters stop?" asked Dice.

"Because I trained the to listen me. I'm the security executive for the Academy and I need these guys to patrol the tunnels under here from Decepticons. By the way, I'm going to need to take you two back to the building for questioning." said Hound with a little more authority than before.

"Fine, but we weren't doing anything wrong." laments Vulgar as he and Dice are walked back to a tunnel leading to the exit.

5 Hours later:

"I hope you two learned your lesson." said Hound, standing in next to Vulgar and Dice as they look surprised at the recreation room filled with spilled oil, energon, and other things that need not be mentioned.

"We have to clean all of this?!" asked Dice.

"Yup, be sure to to get under the tables too, we have a couple of real slobs in in this Academy." said Hound as he walks away while closing the door.

"Can't believe this is our punishment. I was actually expecting us to get expelled!" said Vulgar.

"Tell me about it, I still can't believe we got caught! Though to be honest I didn't know there were Insecticons down there." said Dice.

"I hope we never have to go through that again. Those Insecticons looked like they could even take on Decepticons!" said Vulgar as he scrubs under a cabinet.

"No way, Decepticons could never loose to mindless bugs like those." said Dice, as she mops up some spilled Energon.

"How do you know that?" asked Vulgar.

"Let's just say, I've seen what they can do." said Dice.

"They must have did something terrible to you. You want to talk about it?" asked Vulgar with concern.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about." said Dice.

"Okay." said Vulgar as he tried to think of something to break the ice.

After a few minutes, Dice says "Are you going to the party later tonight? You know, after we finish out punishment."

"I might, are you?"

"Definitely, I haven't been to a party in a while." said Dice.

"Cool, you don't mind me coming with you, do you?" asked Vulgar.

"Not at all, let's just finish up here." said Dice with a smile.

Vulgar and Dice then continued working, only this time with renewed zeal. After they finish, they both leave for the party that is in another part of the Academy. As they head down the corridor leading to the party, Vulgar and Dice clearly here to loud pumping music. "Sound like they already started." said Dice.

"Yeah." said Vulgar as they reach the party. When Vulgar opens the door, he and Dice are almost blown away by the blast of music that goes passed them.

"Wow." Dice and Vulgar say in unison as they stare into the room. There was a huge dance floor, with Autobots already getting down on. On the right was a bar and small tables, with two or three chairs next to them. To the left were larger tables with six or even ten chairs. Almost every chair was empty since most bots were either dancing or drinking. Vulgar and Dice walk up to the bar table and sit down. A small red and white bot walks up to them from behind the counter. "What can I get you?" asked the small bot.

"Swerve! What are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Vulgar.

"I work here! Did I ever tell you that how me and Blur wanted to open a bar together? Well I'm living that dream now, though I'm only here while parties are going on." said Swerve.

"Blur? the racer? You know him?" asked Dice.

"Yes I do ma'am, he even gave me his number, though there must have been some kind of mistake since the number didn't actually work." laments Swerve.

That's just sad, thought Vulgar and Dice in unison.

"But, we still have the same dream, so everything's okay!" said Swerve.

"Oookay, can I just have a cup of regular Enegon." said Dice.

"Me too" said Vulgar.

"Coming right up!" said Swerve as went to get the drinks.

"How do you know that bot?" asked Dice.

"I kind of met him my first day here. I know, he can be quite the talkative one." said Vulgar while scratching the back of his head.

"Here you go, guys. Drinks on the house, but only for your first drinks." said Swerve as he went to attend to another customer. Vulgar and Dice start to sip on their drinks.

Meanwhile, Melanoid and Barrage are sitting at a table doing, well, nothing really. "I can't believe we have to be here, I hate being at parties." said Melanoid.

"I know, but Ultra Magnus wanted us to be here to make sure nothing bad happens here." said Barrage.

"Well, at least they have good drinks here. A little too strong, but it's still good." said Melanoid.

The twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, watch them. "I can't believe they have chaperones here for us. It's not like were immature Protoforms." said Sunstreaker. Sideswipe is too interested in staring at Melanoid to answer.

"Dude! Snap out of it!" said Sunstreaker as he slaps his brother.

"Sorry, she's just so irresistable.' said Sideswipe.

"Get over it, she's way out of your league." said Sunstreaker.

"There is no barrier in love!"

"Sorry, I meant you have no league, so don't even try." said Sunstreaker.

"Hey! You know what, I'm going to prove you wrong by going over there and getting her!" says Sideswipe as he marches over to where Melanoid is. All Sunstreaker can do is shake his head and walk off.

"Hey beautiful, what's shaking." says Sideswipe to Melanoid.

Melanoid just rolls her optics. Maybe if I ignor him, he'll go away, she thought. She thought wrong. Sideswipe decides, in all his wisdom, to sit next to Melanoid and put his arm around her. As soon as his arm touches her, Melanoid punches Sideswipe in the face. Sideswipe lands hard on the floor.

"Ow." he says with pain as he tries to pick himself up.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." says Melanoid without even looking at Sideswipe.

"I think my brother's calling me." says Sideswipe as he hurries away with as much dignity as possible. I see she wants to play hard to get, but I won't back down, Sideswipe thinks as he comes toward Sunstreaker, currently having more success with a fembot than Sideswipe.

"So, how did it go?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Great, I even got her number." Sideswipe lied.

"Liar, I saw the whole thing." said Sunstreaker with a smirk.

Sideswipe facepalms himself as Sunstreaker went off.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update my readers but it's winter break here and it was my birthday I'm 18 now so I can vote in the next election. But enough of my babbling I don't own vulgar he is owned by victorismyname I own pink and Greenninja who will hopefully be in chapter 11. But consider this a early Christmas present from me to you readers.**

It's late at night and the party is still going on. A lot of bots were dancing their sparks out on the dance floor. While others were simply chilling while drinking energon. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Well not everyone. "What exactly is this?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"A party, sir." answered Answered one of the students there.

"Who authorized this!" Asked Ultra Magnus, though he had a good idea who.

"Heh, that would be me boss bot" said A white Autobot with a blue visor and racing stripes.

"Jazz, I should have known you had something to do with this. I don't even need to ask why, knowing you" said Ultra Magnus with a hint of distaste.

"Hey, I just thought the young bots could loosen up after a month of studying and training. Plus, gives me a change to let loose a bit myself" said Jazz in the quirky attitude he had.

"Well this ends now. These bots have a lot of training to do tomorrow and I want them well rested."said Ultra Magnus with some authority.

"Yes sir"said Jazz with slouched shoulders indicating he didn't like the change of pace.

Jazz walks up to the DJ. "Hey Blaster, turn it off for a sec, Magnus wants to shut down the fun."

"Just when this place started to turn up. Fine." Said Blaster as he turned down the music and handed Jazz a mic of some sort.

"Listen up bots and femmes, the parties over. Magnus wants all of you to get to your dorms for recharge, tomorrow is a big day." Said Jazz. He then left, not wanting to see the dirty looks some of the others were giving him.

"Oh come on! I barely did anything here!" Said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker simply rolled his optics and dragged his brother with him as they left.

"Well, looks like we should have came earlier." Said Vulgar as he scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, but the time we spent in that tunnel was pretty cool." Said Dice with a smile on her faceplate. Vulgar smiled back.

"So, I'm going back to my dorm, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Said Vulgar.

"Okay, bye." Said Dice as she walked away. Vulgar started walking to his dorm too.

By the time he got there, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were already in recharge. Vulgar heads to his berth. He activates his in recharge stasis mode and closes his optics as they start to shut down. "Today was a long day and interesting day." He says just before he enters stasis.

A six legged mini drone with a camera optic scurries away into a crevice in the wall. It's video feed transfers to a monitor in a black room. A shadowed figure watches the data carefully. "This academy has some interesting Autobots. This one in particular has some potential." He says.

"I'll be sure to keep an optic on him." The mystery bot.

"Yes sir." Said another bot on another screen.

"Argh!" Shouts Brawn as he is the tossed into a large rock. The creature who did that was a Chaosteros, a monstrous alien creature that stood on two legs, had smaller clawed arms and possessed teeth sharp enough to tear through a Cybertronian's plating. Ironhide wanted all of his class to face this beast together. To make sure it didn't go out of control, the Chaosteros had a shock collar that would knock it out if necessary via remote.

"Ha!" Smokescreen shouted as he jumped on the beast's back and started punching it. Said Beast roared and tried to reach the smaller Autobot But failed.

Vulgar came up on the Chaosteros' side and started blasting in while Airraid provided an almost perfect air strike with his jet mounted blisters also. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drive parallel to each other with a metal rope tied between them. They then trip the beast and tie the rope around it's legs when he falls.

"Good team work bots. Though Smokescreen, there was no need for you to jump on the Chaosteros' back." Said Ironhide.

"I know, I just thought it would be fun, since it can't reach me." Said Smokescreen with a shrug.

"When your at war, having fun isn't something you worry about kid. An attitude like that can get you killed." Said Ironhide. "Alright, let's release this thing back in the wild."

"What?! But sir, what if it attacks us again?" Said a blue femme.

"Quit whining Strongarm, we beat it once, if it gets out of control we'll beat it again." Said Sideswipe.

"Plus, this is its home planet, we have to release it." Said Ironhide. The Autobots had taken a ship to the planet LV-117 for training against creatures with more power.

"So we're just going to bring it back out there into the jungle?" Asked Vulgar.

"No, we're going to untie it and then it can go back itself. That jungle is too dangerous to go into with the little weapons we have on us." Said Ironhide.

After the bots untie the Chaosteros, it heads back into it's domain with out any violence. The Autobots all get back on the ship and start to head off planet.

"Alright, hope you bots learned some lesson from this experience, we won't be coming back here in a while." Says Ironhide. Just then, a large rock scrapes against the hull of the ship, ripping a large hole there. A few of the students are sucked out and begin to fall to the planet below.

"Scrap! Seal the hole!" Shouts Ironhide. A bot named Windcharger uses his magnetic abilities to seal it before any other students can be sucked out.

"Looks like we will be coming back to LV-117 sooner than I thought." mutters Ironhide grimly.

Back on the Planet, four figures renter the atmosphere and land it the jungle.

"Got to work on that landing." Said Vulgar as he gets up and rubs his head. He looks around at where he is and starts to look worried.

"Great, now we're back on this planet." Said Sideswipe sarcastically.

"And in the Jungle, the place Ironhide said was really dangerous." Said Strongarm.

"That's fine with me, I like danger." Said Smokescreen as he surveys the weird trees around him.

"Hey, I like danger just as the next bot, but maybe being in a dangerous jungle with no way of contacted our instructor is too much danger." Said Sideswipe.

"What do we do now?" Asked Strongarm.

"Well for starters, maybe we should apologize to him." Says Vulgar pointing at the Chaosteros that. Was currently staring at the four bots like they were sacks of meat.

 **Ok I have a little more news on my profile there is a poll up for my stories you readers want to see these are the same stories that on my profile with the descriptions please refer to them when doing the poll.**


End file.
